


Teach Me, Dad.

by Fictropes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes
Summary: "Do you think I could be the next Mozart?”
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 21
Kudos: 93





	Teach Me, Dad.

**Author's Note:**

> They are both furry dudes actually

“Budge.”  


Dan budges. It’s far too small a seat for two people, even normal people who aren’t miniature giants—especially when one of those giants likes to man-spread. 

“Do you think you could teach me?” Phil asks. “I’m proper bored.”

“Teach you how to sit like a human with an average sized dick, or teach you how to play piano?” Dan fudges his fingers on the keys when Phil elbows him, sends a loud note through the room that makes his entire body tense up. “Arsehole.” 

“Teach me.” He whines, like he actually has to persuade Dan— like he’s not well-versed in this game of give and take. Knows Dan will pout and pretend before giving in, because the intention is to pretend that he isn’t wrapped around Phil's little finger when, in reality, he has been for eleven years. “I promise i’m a good student.”

“Right.” Dan snorts, because he’s thinking of the last time Phil did this— begged until Dan taught. “Cos when I tried to teach you how to play guild wars you didn’t immediately just shut down, block me out and go off to find all the animals.”

“I was rescuing them! From the— from the, the thing.”

“You were being a furry, as usual. Want me to teach you how to yiff using the piano?” 

“That doesn’t even make sense.” Phil strokes his fingers along the keys, meets Dan’s hand in the middle. It’s always fascinated Dan that they’re essentially the same size, yet Phil’s hands seem so delicate. If he’s spent a lot of time thinking about that, then that’s his own business. If he’s imagined buying a ring to slide onto a finger much smaller than his own then that’s nothing to do with anyone else, either. 

“You’d know.” He turns his palm, smiles when Phil doesn’t even hesitate to the entwine their fingers. It’s the familiar as much as the surprises that keep Dan here, knowing Phil’s always a soft place to land—that he’ll always have the comfort of someone knowing all that he is. So this may be the millionth time that they’ve held hands, but it never feels anything less than the first. 

“I would not know, your mum would know.” Phil’s always there with a stupid retaliation, and as much as Dan tries to roll his eyes, to act put out, he can’t help but laugh and wonder how he got so lucky to be sat here on a too small stool with a man who properly loves him. 

“Shutup. Do you wanna learn or not?” Dan slips off the side, stands so he can instead come behind Phil. Hover over him, chest pressed to Phil’s back— feels like there should be poetry wheel in front of them as opposed to a piano. 

“Yes. Teach me, Dad.” Phil leans back into him, and it feels an awful lot like a trust-fall. And it probably is, their entire life has essentially been a trust fall— I trust you to go on this adventure with me, I trust you to take me as I am, _I trust you._

“Remember to be gentle, no slamming.”

Phil immediately slams his fingers down too hard on the keys— obvious, honestly. 

“Not like that?”

“No, Phil. Not like that. It’s your friend, not your torture victim.” And he takes the bait, whatever Phil was trying to get to happen happens. Dan places his hands over Phil’s, guides him across the keys in a tune that isn’t particularly anything at all. “Like that. Gentle.” 

“Mhm. Do you think I could be the next Mozart?” Phil asks, even though he's not really doing anything at all. Just starting down at Dan’s hands, watching as they create music together. It’s a moment that they’ll both remember, not for any reason in particular, just because it’s something soft— because it’s Phil taking an interest in something Dan loves. 

It’s something Dan had never really had before Phil, never a person who took an interest in something just so they could get to know him a little bit better. And it works both ways, Dan will listen to Phil go on and on about his latest insane little scheme and interest just because it’s Phil— because Dan wants infinite knowledge on the love of his life. 

“Of course you’d go for the one who’s name is actually Wolfgang.” Dan laughs, but then he can’t help himself. Can't help it as he drops a kiss onto the crown of Phil’s head, because Phil is doing this for him even if he doesn’t realise it.

“I didn’t know that, you can’t use that in your furry evidence casebook.” Phil flails his hands until Dan gets the hint, until he moves his own hands away and lets Phil do whatever he’s got planned. 

What he has planned is— it’s something that takes Dan’s breath away. Leaves him dumbfound in their bedroom. Because Phil’s playing, properly playing. It’s Muse, because of course it, something Dan had played in a live show years ago and obviously Phil had taken note. 

It’s not perfect, there are dropped notes, but it is gentle— it is something that has Dan thinking about the ring thing all over again. 

When it’s over, when Dan has the chance to catch his breath all he can whisper is a quiet, “What the fuck.”

“Was it alright?” Phil’s practically bouncing in the chair, desperate for the approval Dan doesn’t even know how to give. How to sum up everything he’d just felt, how to tell Phil everything he does means _everything._

“Phil— when? I mean, like, how?”

“I just wanted to surprise you, I don’t know. Been practising whilst you went out on your runs, thought you’d given me enough concerts over the years.” He messily turns himself around, accidentally pokes and jabs at Dan because Dan feels a bit rooted to the spot. Can’t accommodate Phil’s clumsy limbs and over exaggerated way of moving through life right now. 

“Fuck.” And he’s not going to cry, apart from he’s definitely already crying. “You can be the next furry piano player, I take it back.” 

  
  
And Phil just smiles, that soft reserved for Dan smile that’ll never get old. “And you can accompany me with your ass.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [If u wanna reblog on tumblr! Always appreciate It :)](https://fictropes.tumblr.com/post/634137320406368256/teach-me-dad-complete-1039-11do-you-think)
> 
> Everyone I think commas are ugly so you will forever have to cope with my incorrect ‘— ‘:)
> 
> OKKKK. I think i have finally settled on an actual style that I like. introspective/weird dialogue. this is now my way of writing, but i will now actually be fleeing for a while because i wanna focus on some fic events going on :).
> 
> as alwaaaays lemme know your thoughts ! i think i am finally happy iwth where I am in regards to writing ;_;


End file.
